


Say Something...

by P_lutonium



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 084, F/F, Feels, f/f - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_lutonium/pseuds/P_lutonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye accidentally touches an 084 and gains the ability to read minds, only one though... Smart, Cute and Funny Jemma Simmonses, but the scientist can't seem to keep her mind clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something...

**Notes:**  Okay, I totally ship Fitzsimmons but I had this idea for a Skimmons story so here you go. I thought this song would fit in. 

 **Warnings:** Suggestions of sex, F/F

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Marvel Agents of Shield and I am not claiming that I do. I wish I did though, because Fitzsimmons would totally be a thing! I also should say I don't own the song either, all rights go to the original owner (the singer or whatever...)

.::.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you,_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to,_

_Anywhere I would've followed you,_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you"_

The beeping of a hospital monitor. The rattle of a trolley. The clatter of medical instruments.

Skye woke gasping for air, she sat bolt upright temporarily blinded by the brightness of the room and scrunching her eyes shut. Someone shoved an oxygen mask in her face, she took a deep breath. _'God please let her be okay.'_

She reopened her eyes, it was only Simmons stood beside the bed looking as beautiful as ever in her jeans with a blue shirt and purple tie paired with a shirt and layered with a lab coat. "Thank goodness, you've been out for three days" the Doctor claimed, her voice was slightly strained although Skye didn't know why. ' _Don't look directly at her, everything is fine.'_

Skye brought the mask away from her face and toped her head slightly to look at her teammate."Why can't you look directly at me?"

' _What!'_  "What?" Simmons averted her eyes, staring at the monitor instead. Her hands were fiddling nervously around her front, Skye noticed recently that whenever the Biochemist was nervous she would pick at the skin on her fingers like she was doing now. _'This is seriously wierd.'_

The hacker chose to ignore the last one, she instead tried to catch Simmons eyes, to no avail. "What happened? I can't remember anything after entering that warehouse."

"You touched an 084, it knocked you out. Now apparently you can read my mind." Jemma bit her lip, removing a pen from her pocket, scribbling something on a clipboard that she had retrieved from the end of the hospital bed, she dotted the page then pocketed the pen again. "Coulson brought you to me, and we still had the medical capsule on the BUS so Fitz suggested putting you in here. At first I thought it was a bad idea then you wouldn't wake up so here you are." 

Fitz ran into the room, he stopped himself by hanging from the door frame. "A monitor beeped down in the lab, it was some abnormal spike in her heart rate- and she's already awake, nice of you to join us." 

"Fitz, can you wait a minute. Skye, can you hear his thoughts?"  She scrunched her eyes shut but she couldn't hear anything except her own though and Jemma's, which were working at a hundred miles and hour.

"Nope, only yours." 

 _'Okay Jemma, don't think about it and everything will be fine.'_ "If you could excuse me I have some work to do down in the lab. Skye if you need anything you can call me, or Fitz, either of us right Fitz?" _'Stop babbling Jemma!'_  

Leo nodded, "sure."

Simmons turned around and slipped past her bestfriend, pushing open the door behind him and walking swiftly out into the corridor. 

.::.

_"And I, am feeling so small;_

_It was over my head,_

_I know nothing at all_ "

Jemma leant against her work top, she tore her eyes away from the monitor showing the CCTV in the medical pod, and reached to switch the image to something less distracting. She picked up one of the test tubes on her desk, and put it back in the rack, she tidyied her desk. 

Nothing was distracting her and now she didn't want to think about it sex was the only thing on her mind. She tried to think about something else, but her mind wasn't functioning properly, it was so scrambled that when she looked at the periodic table above her desk she forgot the all the simple chemistry she knew, it flew out of the cargo hold like a paper aeroplane. 

Leo joined her sometime later, he snuck into the lab and slid into his chair. "Jemma?" He asked with a worried expression and concern lacing his tone. "Are you okay? You left the pod pretty quickly, Skye didn't know what had happened."

"It's fine... Im fine... everything's fine!" She shook her head, immediately feeling bad that she'd snapped at Fitz. "I'm sorry, my heads rather jumbled at the moment." 

He seemed to shake it off, standing and walking over to her half of the lab. "I understand, here." He brought his hands up and began to massage her petite shoulders. Over the many years that they'd known each other this was his best trick for distracting her, he'd discovered it before she'd taken her third Biology exam, she'd been a mess. "Wanna talk about it?" 

"Not really" she muttered, leaning into him but secretly imagining what it'd feel like if Skye was the one touching her. "You know what I told you about Skye?" 

He pressed harder into the knot in the centre of her back, "your crush?."She hissed him into silence, "Sorry, you were saying." 

"Well when she touched that 084 she was able to read my thoughts, she still can and I'm having a hard time keeping them clean. I feel so dirty." 

Leo hugged her from behind, "well, I think you should go tell Coulson about what's happened. Then we'll find a way to work through this until the effect wears off." 

"Right, thanks Leo." She pecked his cheek and left the lab in search of Coulson.

.::.

_"And I will stumble and fall,_

_I'm still learning to love,_

_Just starting to crawl"_

The agent was in his office, when Jemma entered he looked up from the file he was reading and slid it under a stack of papers. "Agent Simmons?" 

"Skye's woken up sir." The young agent said quietly.

Coulson stood up, fastened a button on his suit, then walked around the table.  He looked glad, "that's great news. Has the 084 left any lasting damage?" 

"Nothing catastrophic, but she seems to have aquired the ability to listen to my thoughts. She couldn't hear Fitzs, only mine sir." 

The man looked at her carefully, "can you fix it?" 

"I'm not sure sir, I've never encountered anything similar to this. I don't know if it's permanent or just temporary, or if it's imprinted into her phycological memory. To find out would mean extensive testing." 

Coulson grimaced, he was as adverse to that as Jemma was, "well I suggest you run any noninvasive scans that you can, if Skye doesn't mind. Then see if you can find a solution, even if it's temporary." 

"Right, yes sir. I'll get right on that." She dismissed herself, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it for a second, breathing deeply.

She knew she should probably check on Skye, but she had a better idea, and went off in search of the only other woman on this plane.

.::.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you,_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to,_

_Anywhere I would've followed you,_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you"_

Jemma snuck into the cockpit armed with two mugs of tea, she'd had a rough time making them, her hands were shaking like mad and all she could think about was not thinking about anything that would jeopardise her and Skye's relationship.

May tensed for a second when she entered the room, and Jemma paused, wondering again if this was a good idea. She knew she couldn't back out now, so she slowly crept forward and placed the mug down on a clear surface that didn't seem to be important. Jemma slid into the second chair and sat staring out the windows for a second.

The pilot didn't say anything, she didn't push Jemma to talk, although she did take a sip of the steaming tea that she had been supplied with.

Another minute ticked over in silence, May could see Jemma prepping herself up to talk, a few times the younger girl opened her mouth but closed it promptly.

"I don't know what to do" Jemma finally confided, spitting the sentence out quickly and almost regretting the words. "I'm seriously freaking out and I'm so worried. And I don't know how to shut off my thoughts, May help me." The young BioChemist looked down at her mug, picking at her fingers again, "please."

Calmly May flicked a switch, then pushed the stick away. She didn't turn to look at Jemma, but the younger woman knew that she was being spoken to. "What happened? Start from the begining." 

"The begining of the problem?" Jemma squeaked. 

May nodded, "that would help." 

A deep breath was followed by a shaky exhale, "well I kind of developed this crush on Skye, who wouldn't sees beautiful, but now she can read my mind and did you know it's extremely hard to keep your thoughts clean when you're trying?" She spoke in quickly, hoping that May wouldn't hear the words that she was saying and also regretting coming in here, her cheeks stained red, she had never admitted the crush to anyone but Fitz, but he knew before she told him. 

"Right, I see" the agent fell silent, clutching her mug and staring out of the window. "And does she know about this crush?" 

Jemma shrugged, still trembling. "She didn't, but she probably does now. How can I go down there and ask?" She tugged the hem of her jumper, having discarded her lab coat when she went to talk to Coulson. The bottom of it was fraying slightly, from her playing with it in the lab, and now. "God I'm so embarrassed, I feel so dirty." 

"It's fine" May said slowly, "Skye won't judge you, just talk to her. " Jemma took that as her que, so she stood and said a quiet thank you before dissapearing from the room and walking back down to the lab, discarding her now empty mug as she passed the kitchen.

.::.

_'And I will swallow my pride,_

_You're the one that I love,_

_And I'm saying goodbye'_

Jemma returned to her shared lab and sat at her chair, she spent a long minute staring at the monitor, Fitz was with Skye again. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she didn't turn the speaker on. It would be breaking their privacy, she she wasn't prepared to do that.

Instead she donned her lab coat and approached the cooler. She removed a rack of test tubes still spewing white steam out of the top. Slowly she placed them on the work bench, and picked up a nearby pipette. Her hands were still trembling, she realised, as she moved to squeeze a sample of one of the liquids into another.

"You look distracted."

Jemma's head shot to the door, stood in the frame was Skye, still in the gown that hung loosely off her frame but was still suggestive enough.  She smiled, "Why are you out of bed?" 

The hacker approached the work bench, and sat down on it. Her legs didn't quite reach the floor and they dangled over the edge, occasionally her foot hit one of the metal legs. "I was bored, plus that room is boiling." she bit her lip and smoothed out her hair, Jemma was having a hard time controlling herself.

She settled for standing between Skye's legs, intimately close as Jemma looked up at the stunningly beautiful girl above her. "You should be resting Skye, we don't know if that 084 had any side effects."

"I know one" the taller girl bent down to whisper heavily in her ear. Her hands wrapped around Jemma's neck, slotting together at the back of it. "Have you always worn such tight clothes Jem?" 

Jemma almost moaned on the spot, instead she bit her lip and gave Skye her best cheeky smile, "I don't know, have you always been looking?"  Giggling happily Skye bent further and connected their lips, it was sweet and spicy at the same time, Jemma felt drunk.

It was Skye that moaned first, when Jemma's tongue connected with her own, the vibrations set Jemma on edge. 

"Jemma!" Skye muttered hungrily into her lovers mouth, breaking away to kiss along the Scientists jaws then pausing to nibble her ear. Jemma rocked into the table, back arching as Skye latched onto her velvet love. 

Jemma panted, bringing her numb fingers around to tug at the bow in the hospital gown Skye was wearing. The knot was stubborn, but eventually it gave in and the gown slipped from the hackers shoulders. "Skye" she whispered into Skye's neck as she used her hands to explore her lovers exposed skin, she memorised every imperfection, every contour. 

"Jemma, Jemma!" Fitz snapped her out of the fantasy. He walked into the lab looking like he'd seen a ghost, "something's wrong with Skye, she was making noises, and writhing in her bed."

The BioChemist didn't usually curse, but she felt it was needed and a string of profanities left her mouth before she could stop herself. "I'll be right down." 

.::.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you"_

"Say Something" was the first thing Jemma said as she entered the room, shutting and locking it behind her then flicking a button on the wall to sound proof the pod. Tears welled in her eyes, she felt one roll down her cheek.

Slowly she approached the bed Skye was propped up in, the other girl watched the Scientist in silence.  "Please, say something. Anything, I need you to say something" the room was still silent. "Please Skye" she begged. Her hands were trembling more then ever, she knew what she would think if she were in Skye's position. 

"I'm not disgusted Jemma" Skye muttered casting her eyes down, she looked back up moments later with a soft smile on her porcelain face. "I'm surprised, that you of all people could have such fantasies." 

Jemma didn't know which hurt more, the fact that Skye had underestimated her, or the fact that the hacker was treating it as a joke. The tears fell harder, dripping from her chin to the floor with a rhythmic splat. "Do you hate me now? I can leave."

Skye shook her head, "don't you dare." She sniffled as she wiped her nose on the long sleeves of the hospital gown. "Come here."  She complied slowly, shuffling closer to Skye.

"Yes?"  The hacker sieger her face, and pressed their lips together with a deep breath. It lasted second, but I was a like Christmas and a birthday and easter all rolled into one. Skye tasted of peppermint and surprisingly tea, it made the corners of Jemma's mouth turn up against Skye's. 

"I like that."

"So do I."

.::.

_'Say something I'm giving up on you,_

_Say something...'_


End file.
